


finish what you start

by xxprincessxx



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Erections, F/M, Horny Teenagers, Making Out, Post-Season/Series 01, Secret Relationship, quite smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22833424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxprincessxx/pseuds/xxprincessxx
Summary: Nini and Ricky just being horny teenagers - until someone walks in.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Comments: 9
Kudos: 145





	finish what you start

**Author's Note:**

> it's my first time writing something this "graphic" i don't really know how to explain it lol
> 
> i hope it's okay, i wanted something light because my next two works are going to be a little more emotional  
> anyways, enjoy reading! :)

Nini was sitting on her bed, playing around with some chords on her keyboard, she’s been trying to write a new song for the past hour, but she was having a hard time coming up with a melody, much less any lyrics. Nini was so focused she didn’t hear her door creak open, and her back was facing the door so she didn’t even realize someone walked in. Suddenly she felt a pressure on her shoulder.

As she turns her head she sees Ricky’s head perched on her shoulder. “Hey,” she says, reaching her hand up to tousle his hair.

“Your moms just left,” he informs her.

After the musical, Ricky had finally admitted to Nini that he loves her, and they couldn’t have been happier. The catch was that they didn’t want to tell anyone. They were happy keeping it to themselves for now, wanting to keep it a secret for as long as they could – they were nearly five months strong. They liked to joke about whether their friends were ever going to figure it out, finding it hilarious that they haven’t picked up on anything, let’s just say as the months went on they weren’t exactly subtle.

Nini smiles moving off her bed to put her keyboard back on the stand it normally sits at, she skips back to the bed, straddling Ricky’s lap. She hums throwing her arms on his shoulders, “is that so?” she says, capturing his lips with her own. His hands rest on her hips, sliding them under her shirt, resting them on her bare back. He deepens the kiss, opening his mouth, nipping her bottom lip lightly. She pulls at his hair, a little rougher than she intended, a groan escaping her boyfriend.

Ricky’s lips move from hers to down her neck, pressing hot open-mouthed kisses until his lips connect with her pulse point which he knows is a sensitive spot for her. He starts to suck on it, biting lightly a few times, driving Nini’s brain senseless, only able to focus on him working on her neck, throwing her head back in pleasure, not able to keep her moans from slipping out. She pulled on his hair, which he took as a sign of approval, so he starts sucking harder, biting a little harder.

She pulls his head back up for their mouths to connect once more, between kisses he randomly asks, “you smell nice, is that a new perfume?”

The question causing her to giggle, as she shakes her head at his antics, pulling away so she can pull the hem of his shirt over his head throwing it haphazardly on her floor. “Is that really what you’re focusing on right now?” she asks a little breathless. Her fingers trace down the lines on his chest, she shifts so her weight sits on his lap a little more, she grounds her ass into him, loving that she can feel him harden underneath her, smiling at the effect she has on him.

“What would you rather I focus on then?” he chides.

“I have a few ideas.” She says, winking as she pushes him lightly, so he lays down on her bed. She adjusts herself to rest more comfortably on his lap, she rids her shirt, exposing her black bra, throwing her shirt onto the floor next to his. She sees Ricky watching her carefully, bringing her to smile and crawl on top of him connecting their lips once more. She grinds her hips into his a few times, feeling him grow even more from the action. She loves feeling him pressed against her center, as her arousal starts to pool.

She starts peppering kisses down his neck and chest, as she gets lower, she feels Ricky’s hands tighten on her hips. When she reaches right above below his belly button, she hears him elicit a loud groan. He grabs her hair stopping her from going any further, “don’t start anything, you can’t finish.”

“Who says I’m not finishing tonight?” she playfully says, biting her lip.

He pulls her back up so their swollen lips meet once more. “I love you and you drive me crazy, you know that, right?” he laughs into her neck, causing her to giggle as he starts kissing her neck again.

“I love you too,” she tells him breathlessly, having a hard time controlling her breathing with the boy’s lips against her neck, driving her up the wall.

As he works on her neck her hands travel down to his pants, starting to get impatient, playing with his belt, quickly unbuttoning his jeans blindly. She shoves her hand past his pants into his boxers, placing her hand on his member taking a hold of it, causing Ricky to release a strangled noise, stopping him from what he was doing.

“Nini,” he warns, she smiles innocently at him. She presses a hard kiss to his lips, multitasking by moving her hand up and down, stroking him, feeling him grow harder in her hand, if that were even possible. She rubs her thumb against the tip of the head and tightens her grip on him, knowing what that does to him.

“Fucking hell, Nini.” He groans against her mouth, causing her to smile and press a bruising kiss to his mouth. The way her name slipped off his tongue sending her brain into overdrive.

Suddenly, they hear a collection of gasps, causing Nini’s head to snap up to her door, seeing Kourtney, Gina and Ashlyn. Nini immediately takes her hand out of Ricky’s pants, jumping off of him. She clambers off the bed, looking at her friends briefly before pulling on one of Ricky’s hoodies that she keeps on her desk chair. Ricky quickly sits up, resting his weight against her headboard, pulling a pillow onto his lap, a poor attempt to cover up the situation he had going on.

“Uh-uhm, what are you guys doing here?” Nini quickly asks, bright red, embarrassed of what her friends had just walked in on.

“No, what was that? And don’t pretend like it was nothing,” Kourtney demands, “your hand was literally down his pants!” she exclaims.

Nini brings her hands to her cheeks, trying to get her face to stop burning. She peeks at her shirtless boyfriend who was just chuckling at her, she picks up his discarded shirt and chucks it at him, “Fuck you.”

“You were trying to a minute ago,” he counters, smiling at her, barely fazed by the article of clothing.

Before Nini could respond, Gina interrupts, “Okay, ew, shut up. We just want to know what’s going on here.” Gesturing to their friends vaguely.

Nini walks over to her boyfriend, settling into his side, his arm coming around her waist. She looks at him, silently asking him for permission, but she already knew the answer before he nodded. “We’re back together,” she informs her friends.

She watches as her friend’s finally take a step into her room. Gina taking a seat on her rolling desk chair, bringing it closer to the bed. Ashlyn taking a seat at the foot of the bed and Kourtney standing behind her, arms crossed.

“No, we got that,” Ashlyn jokes, referring to the scene they had walked in on, “since when?”

“Right after the musical,” Ricky admits, “for High School Musical.” He clarifies, not wanting to confuse it with the spring musical. Nini watches as her friends faces go from curious to shocked, she hides her laugh in her boyfriend’s shoulder. Her eyes travel to each of her friends and sees Kourtney with her phone in hand, texting frantically.

Curiously she wonders what her best friend could be texting, until she hears her phone flash from her night stand. She sees the number of text messages her friends had texted her earlier that evening, before they interrupted her and Ricky. They told her they were coming over, wanting to go out or something, and when she didn’t answer her texts or phone calls they said they were just going to walk in.

But what catches Nini’s attention is a message sent to their friends group chat. It was a photo of them, Ricky still shirtless, her tucked into his side, both of them looking incredibly disheveled. One could easily be able to tell they just finished making out; with swollen lips, messy hair and a few marks already starting to form along Nini’s neck. The message attached to the photo read: _we walked in with Nini’s hand down his pants, to find out they’ve been dating for five months – officially giving everyone permission to make fun and poke at them for keeping this big ass secret._

“Kourt!” She reprimands, as she shows Ricky the text.

Kourtney pushes her phone into her pocket and shrugs, “You asked for it,” she says simply, “I guess, you don’t want to join us for dinner, so we’ll just be on our way.” She says, as the girls start heading towards the door.

“Be safe!” Gina winks, waving at the pair, causing their faces to burn even more.

Once Nini hears the front door click, she stands up pulling the hoodie off of her body. Ricky was watching her carefully, “what are you doing?” he asks curiously.

“I told you,” she says, crawling over to him moving the pillow off his lap, bringing her hand back to where it was before they were interrupted, “I’m going to finish tonight.”

He smiles brightly at his girlfriend, pulling her back in for a kiss, and says in between kisses, “as long as I get to help you with that.”


End file.
